


Emerlad Eyes/ Emerlad Prince

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Massage, Romance, Slow Dancing, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to thank Loki for making him a little less stressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerlad Eyes/ Emerlad Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sequel to Do Not Stress My Darling Thunder, I felt it needed one. The song that they will be slow dancing to is, Amazed By Lone Star, I can see them dancing to this. Here is the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L27KqRVZPwA Hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I Don't want to sound rude or like I'm censoring but rude comments on my works will be deleted I don't want or need them. If you don't like my work that is fine and legitament but don't leave rude comments on my works. Thank you everyone for the understanding.

Thor's back was starting to feel much better, Loki did on the occasion give him a massage but it truly was feeling better.

Thor couldn't have been happier, he wanted to thank his husband properly for all that he has done. Loki was running around all day from this meeting to that, he felt tired and in need of some rest.

He finally finished his last meeting of the day and entered their bed chambers. The room had candles everywhere and it smelled like roses. On their bed he saw Thor wearing a simple white tunic with the same colored pants.

 "What's this for?" Loki asked as he closed the door behind him. "I wanted to thank you; for all that you have done for me" Thor said getting up from their bed and walking towards Loki.

"You need not thank me my darling, it's what you do for someone you love" Loki said softly as Thor handed him a goblet of wine.

"I still wish to show you my deepest gratitude" he breathed tenderly on Loki's ear. "Well then, I could never deny you anything my Thor" Loki said elegantly as he took the goblet and sipped the wine before putting it aside.

Thor smiled warmly at him, "I have arranged a bath for us my love, follow me" Thor gestured to their private bathing chambers.

Loki followed Thor eagerly as they both entered the bathing chamber. Loki quickly undressed himself as did Thor, once they were both sitting in the large bath Loki let out an approving groan.

He really needed this. He was sitting with his back to Thor the perfect position for a massage. Thor began to massage his tired husband much to Loki's delight.

 "Oh this is Valhalla, thank you my paragon" Loki muttered. "You are most welcome my Emerlad Prince" Thor said as Loki closed his eyes in pleasure.

This was the most perfect way to the end of a most tiring day. After a while they got out, each of them changing into their night shifts.

Loki was sure they were going to bed when soft music played. Thor offered his hand to Loki. "Smooth operator" Loki said much to Thor's amusement as they began slow dancing.

"I could gaze into those emerald eyes of yours forever" Thor said as he felt Loki's fingers roam on his back inch by inch.

Loki gazed deeply into Thor's eyes studying the sea of blue before him. "Sapphire love, I could swim in your eyes as they are so inviting always reminding me I am not alone" Loki said feeling Thor embracing him protectively.

When the music ended Thor lifted Loki in his arms bridal style, laying him on their bed. "Thank you for never calling me schmoopy" Thor said as Loki cuddled against him.

Loki laughed full heartedly at that, he heard this term of endearment before. He never liked it one bit, he swore that if he and Thor ever became one of those overly sugary couples he's going to the dentist.

"It's all part of my job description" Loki said as his laughter subsided. "I love you Emerlad Prince" Thor said caressing his husband's raven mane. "I love you too Sapphire love, thank you for this day it was the perfect way to end it" Loki said kissing Thor's heart. "It was my pleasure my Loki" Thor said as they both drifted off to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
